Broken
by FrostinaSnowHeart
Summary: Honey Lemon's world came crashing down around her when gets a call saying that her parents were killed in a car accident is up to her boyfriend and her friends to help her overcome her depression and bring back the girl they once knew. Alive!Tadashi Pairings:Tadahoney
1. Chapter 1

Honey lemon felt nauseous as she stepped in into the lab. She had a gut feeling that something bad was about to happen but she couldn't place her finger on what exactly was going to happen. She let out a short squeal as she suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist. She giggled slightly as she turned to see her boyfriend, Tadashi, with his face nuzzled into her shoulder.

"Hey!" He greeted.

She chirped happily, turning around and placing a firm kiss on his lips. Tadashi smiled warmly and kissed her back. They stayed like that until they heard a cough. Pulling away, they remained in each others arms.

"Eww really?" Hiro complained. Causing Tadashi and Honey Lemon too laugh.

"Hiro, it's what couples do, you should try it out with Gogo one day" Tadashi said, smirking as he watched his little bro turn 50 shades of red. Honey Lemon giggled.

"S-SHUT UP"

Honey lemon was a mess of laughter at this point.

Hiro pouted and looked away. Tadashi chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair. "Go, have fun hiro, just don't get into any trouble"

Hiro quickly nodded and ran off

Honey lemon by then, stopped laughing. A slight frown on her face as that gut-wrenching feeling came back.

Tadashi turned to her smiling, but his smile faded when he saw the frown on his girlfriends face.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked towards her and gently cupped Honey's face into his hands, his thumb rubbing her cheek softly.

"It's just, the moment I stepped out of my house, I felt like something bad was about to happen….." She explained, lowering her wanted to run away and throw up.

"Hey, look at me" Tadashi said, lifting her face, that way she can look at him.

Honey Lemon stared into his eyes, which were glistening with every ounce of adoration and love for her.

"Nothing will happen okay? You know I will protect you" Tadashi said, gently kissing the crown of her head.

Honey lemon instantly brightened up at his words, forgetting about the feeling she had. "Your right!" She quickly kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

Tadashi had a goofy smile on his face as he embraced her back, just as tightly.

After what felt like forever, they finally let go of each other and walked off to where the rest of the gang were, walking hand in hand.

"Hey Honey! Hey Tadashi!" Wasabi called out.

"Yo, what's up lovebirds" Fred shouted.

"Sup" Gogo said, giving them her signature salute.

"Gogo, Fred, Wasabi" Tadashi nodded at them, smiling.

Honey lemon giggled and waved, letting go of Tadashi's hand.

Tadashi let out a small complain and Honey Lemon muffled a giggle behind her hand, kissing his cheek.

Tadashi blushed a bit, and kissed her back slightly

"For the love of god, stop with the PDA!" Fred shouted before getting elbowed in the stomache by Gogo.

"Their dating, let them do what they want"

Tadashi and Honey lemon both laughed and walked to their respective labs. When Honey Lemon arrived at her respective lab, the bad feeling came back once more. She decided to ignore it and worked on her project.

Little did she know, her world would be crashing down soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken- chapter 2

Honey lemon was busy working on her project, when Tadashi came in.

Honey looked up from what she was doing and smiled warmly.

"What brings you here babe?"

Tadashi looked at the phone with a grim expression "I have some bad news to tell you….."

Honey narrowed her eyes a little bit, "What?"

Tadashi gulped, he didn't know whether to tell her or not. He bit back the sobs, and clenched his fists.

"There was a car crash just now, two people were instantly killed…and those people were your parents." His heart instantly dropped as he saw her expression collapse into sorrow.

Honey lemon felt her heart drop. There was no way her mama and baba were dead. There was no way that her parent's were just killed in a car crash.

Each second ticked by painfully and slowly. Honey Lemon let out a choked sob and crumpled to the floor, sobbing loudly. She felt Tadashi's strong pair of arms wrapping around her shaking body. She clung on to her boyfriend's shirt as she cried her eyes out.

Tadashi felt a pang in his heart as he watched the girl he loved break down in front of him.

He held her tightly, rocking her back and forth as she mourned. The moment Honey let out a choked sob, was the moment things were never going to be the same . Tadashi picked her up gently and placed her on his lap while she sobbed. He gently kissed her hair and let a few tears escape his own eyes. Tadashi had met her parents awhile back when he and Honey had started going out. They were the most gentle and kindest people he had ever met, they accepted him right away and he got along with her dad .To have that to be taken away from her in a tragic car accident.

He heard the footsteps of his friends running in.

"Tadashi, what happened to Honey?" Hiro asked, crouching down next to his older brother and staring at the sobbing girl, concern in his eyes.

Tadashi gulped before saying "Her parents were killed in a car accident just now."

The group gasped (except for gogo, whose gum bubble popped and her eyes widened)

Hiro stared at the broken girl in his brother's arm sadly. He knew what it felt like to lose his parents. But the fact that she was the only child and now she had no family, made him shed a few tears.

Tadashi, gently picked up his girlfriend and carried her out the door. The gang following close behind.

Honey lemon whimpered. She sniffled and kept on crying. She felt like she was suffocating. Her lungs hurt, her eyes burned, she felt tired and empty. She clung on to Tadashi, who was carrying her. Honey felt his lips brush against her forehead and felt his tears. She figured he was also mourning over her parents. Honey felt drained…after a few more minutes of crying, she closed her eyes and drifted of too sleep, snuggling onto Tadashi's chest.

Tadashi stared down at her, watching the once bubbly and energetic girl, crumble down. He pressed his lips against her forehead for the 5th time and walked up the steps to his house, his brother and his friends following.

When Tadashi arrived, Aunt Cass immediately opened the door, wide eyed. "Tadashi, is it true?!"

Tadashi nodded sadly.

Aunt Cass covered her mouth with her hands, staring at Honey's sleeping form in her nephews arms.

She gently ran her fingers through the sleeping girl's long blonde hair, whispering condolences.

Tadashi then stepped away and climbed up the stairs, Gogo, Wasabi, Fred and Hiro following close behind.

Everyone was gathered around, sadness filled the air. The rain pitter-pattering the window.

"Mama, Baba" was all that filled the gloomy atmosphere.

Tears were streaming down her face again. Everyone's heart dropped watching the optimistic and kind hearted girl so broken in front of them.

Gogo clenched her fists and began to tremble. She hated seeing her best friend in this position.

Tadashi looked at the grieving girl and pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on top of her head.


End file.
